


The little wolfgirl

by Evie62442



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Arya, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, King Joffrey, Love/Hate, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tywin Lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie62442/pseuds/Evie62442
Summary: Picks up right after the red wedding, Arya and Sandor are going to the Eyrie.  Eventual smut and canon divergence.  Im not good at summaries very sorry!





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter will follow the show quite closely, it will diverge from it eventually!

Arya woke up with a pounding head. She tried to open her eyes but the combination of her headache and her eyes swollen with crying made it hard to do. At first she couldn't remember what had happened just the night before and lay confused on the ground but eventually the images came back to her. Catelyn and Robb were dead. Her mother and brother were dead. Arya was now an orphan. She felt the tears coming again and felt sick. Turning to her stomach to hurl she noticed the Hound sitting across from her staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she yelled at him. Arya hated him. He hadn't let her go and try to save her family let alone gone in there himself. He could've taken out at least a dozen of men and she knew it. He just hadn't bothered.

"You've been whining and vomiting all night. I'd rather not see that again 'cause I don't wanna lose my appetite." he grunted at her.

Arya rolled her eyes: "Maybe you should've thought about that before hitting me on the head with a fucking rock."

The Hound stared at her silently for a long while before saying: "You wouldn't have been able to save them. Neither would I. You would've just gotten us both killed."

"I've seen you fight off twenty Lannister men without as much as a scratch. You could have gone in there and you sure as hell could have let me go! You are nothing more than an ugly coward and I'd rather be travelling with your brother than you!" 

He stood up at that, walked over to her and lifted her in the air from her collar. 

"You ungrateful little shit. You think you'd be better off with my brother? He'd have raped and killed you thirty times by now! Aye, you're right, I should have let you in there, should have let you die there right next to your mommy and brother you little twat." And then he dropped her to the ground.

The Hound was standing over Arya as she was on the ground shocked by his reaction. They stared at each other for some time before the Hound grunted "I'm going for a leak" and walked off. 

 

***

 

They rode in silence that day. 

Although she wanted to make a comment about having her own horse again she thought it better not to since she was afraid to agitate The Hound again. Arya hadn't really been afraid of him for a long time but she knew the comment about his brother was too much and now she didn't dare say anything until she heard some men talking about the red wedding.

”Stop the horse” she said.

”Don't listen to them. I'm not in the mood to rescue you and just might let you die and if I let you die I won't get my money will I?” he said.

Arya didn't pay any attention to him as she leaped off the horse and walked towards the men. The Hound growled behind her and dismounted the horse. As she was closer to them she heard them better.

”I'm telling you, the hardest thing was to get the wolf's head to stay on! It kept slipping off! No I'm telling you I'm the one who sewed it on!” followed by the other mens comments and laughter.

They were laughing about her brothers mutilated corpse. With only one thing on her mind she walked up to them and they finally noticed her.

”Who the fuck are you?” said the first man.

”I'm very hungry. Can I have some food please?” Arya said in her most persuasive voice and puppy dog eyes.

”Fuck off” he spat at her.

”I can pay you” she said handing out her coin that Jaqen gave her.

”What kind of a coin is that?”

”It's worth a lot”

As he reached for the coin Arya pretended to hand it to him just before dropping it. The man sighed and bent over to grab it as she jammed a knife in him. When he fell to the ground she went on top of him stab him again and again. Focused on just killing the man she sisn't notice the others raising and grabbing their swords until The Hound came up from behind her, pushed her behind him and killed them both within seconds.

”Where did you get the knife?” was the only thing he said.

”From you.”

He looked amazed for a second before slapping her on the back of her head.

”For fucks sake girl” he said frustrated, but Arya could've sworn she saw a hint of pride in his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya sees something from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter I'm beginning to diverge from the show's plot.

-Arya-

They had been riding for days without seeing as much as a lonely hovel, let alone other people. Arya was growing tired of riding with The Hound, with his sweaty arms around her and her back pressed against his front. She felt more and more anxious not being able talk to anyone else than him, and he was not a talker most of the time his only reply to anything she said being "Shut up girl" and not being able to move anywhere without him being there watching her like a hawk to ensure she wouldn't run off. The only time she had any privacy was when she went for a leak or when they stopped by a lake or river to wash themselves. Arya rolled her eyes. As if she could run off without a horse, he would catch and kill her in seconds.

She was deep in her thoughts when he suddenly pulled to a halt. Arya looked up to see they had finally found a tavern.

"Are we going in?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye."

He dismounted the horse and picked her up and put her down. Arya was about to go to the door when The Hound grabbed her hand and yanked her to face him.

"You are my squire, understand? You are a boy and you are my squire and you are not Arya Stark and you will not cause any harm but will keep absolutely fucking silent or I'll rip your ears off. Are we clear?"

Arya rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Yes, you piece of shit."

He just grunted and pushed her forwards to the door.

***

They were eating inside when a group of Lannister Knights strolled in. The Hound groaned and sighed frustrated.

"Not these fuckers" he whispered.

Arya looked at the men, not too joyed by their presence either. She was watching them drink and eat and make noise and torment the tavern keepers daughter, stripping her naked and groping her while laughing when one of the men turned to them. She recognized him immediately. It was Polliver, the man who killed her friend Lommy and took her beloved sword Needle.  _He still has it._ Polliver sat at their table across from them. For a moment Arya thought he had recognized her too but instead he just focused on The Hound. 

"Well if it isn't Sandor Clegane! Haven't seen you in a while, what brings you North?" Polliver said.

"Could ask the same of you."

"Just keeping King's peace" he said looking at the poor girl and grinning. "You should join us, there's a million taverns like this here and they all have daughters like that hidden somewhere. Now that the war is over we can do whatever we want and when wearing the kings colours no one is going to stop us."

The Hound looked at him for a moment before saying "Fuck the king" and taking a drink of his beer. 

Polliver looked astonished for a moment before looking at Arya. 

"See you're travelling with someone, who is she?" 

Okay so he knew immediately she was a girl, but still didn't recognize her.

The Hound glanced at her and said: ”She's my squire.”

”I'll tell you what, you give us a couple of rounds with her and we'll let you walk out and pretend you never said that. You see now my friend here likes them a bit broken in” he said at shot Arya a suggesting look.

Arya tensed. She didn't think much of The Hound but she was quite sure he wouldn't go for it but she had been wrong about him before. She looked at him waiting to hear his reply.

He didn't even look at her when he said: ”You're a talker. Talkers make me thirsty.” and then he grabbed Pollivers cup and gulped it down once.

For a couple of seconds there was a pressing silence with everyone looking at the two wordlessly waiting for the tension to break. Then all of a sudden The Hound shot up grabbed his sword and struck the nearest Lannister man. In a blink of an eye they were all launching at him. Arya took a step forward to attack them but he pushed her behind him. All she could do was watch as he killed them one by one ripping their guts out. It looked like he was in the clear when Arya saw Polliver come up behind him with his sword ready. She grabbed a sword from a dying man and with one swift motion cut Polliver's calf open and took Needle from his waist. As he was lying on the floor in agony she walked up to him locking eyes with him.

”Something wrong with your leg boy? Can you walk? I've got to carry you?” she said as he looked at her confused. ”Fine little blade. Maybe I'll pick my teeth with it.” at that he remembered her, just before she slowly pushed Needle in his throat, killing him. She then swiped the blood off the blade on his clothes and put Needle on her baldrick, back where it belongs.

**

They had set camp in the woods again, laying on their bedrolls. Arya was squirming around unable to fall asleep after seeing Polliver had brought up so many memories.

”Stop moving around girl, I can't sleep with you being so loud”

”Oh do forgive me Ser, I am terribly sorry for your trouble falling asleep. It's just I have this tiny problem of seeing unpleasant things whenever I close my eyes.” she said to him pointedly.

He snorted at her before saying: ”How did you know him anyway?”

”He was at Harrenhall. He beat up an old woman for asking for a piece of bread. He, the Mountain, Tickler... they were all torturing and raping people.”

The Hound remained silent until he quietly said: ”I see.” and then continued ”well you are going to have to find some way of being quiet 'cause I want to sleep”

”I have a list”

”A list?”

”A list of people I want to kill. It helps me sleep”

”Aye, let's hear it then”

”Joffrey, Cersei, the Tickler, Polliver, Walder Frey, Meryn Trant, Tywin Lannister, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Ser Ilyn Payne, The Mountain...The Hound”

She could feel his eyes burning at her, surprised to hear his name. _What did he expect?_

”If you're gonna do it, you better do it neat and fast or I'll break your skull with my bare hands” he said before turning around and falling asleep.

**

She had woken up at first light after a night of barely any sleep. She was restless and even after reciting the list sleep didn't come easily. She was now practising her water dancing that Syrio had taught her when she heard laughter from behin her. Arya turned around to see The Hound looking at her amused.

”The fuck is that supposed to be?”

”It's Braavosi water dancing. My dancing master taught me. Syrio Forel, the greatest swordsman that ever lived”

”And where's you dancing master now?”

”He was killed by Meryn Trant”

”Meryn Trant?? What kind of a swordsman is killed by a man like Meryn Trant?”

”He didn't have his sword!”

”The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn't have s sword?” he was bent over from laughing so hard.

Arya was furious at him and lunged at him with her sword. He caught her in time and grabbed her sword from and pulled her against him. With one hand firmly only her waist and the other holding Needle he squeezed her back against his stomach. She couldn't move an inch as he breathed in to her ear with his beard tickling against her cheeck.

”Remember what I told you last night? If you try to kill me without succeeding _I_ will kill _you_.

”You can terrorise me as much as you want but you can't make me scream.”

He lowered his head even more so that his lips were now touching her ear. Arya felt her breathing become ragged and her stomach tying to a knot. He then moved needle up inside her tunic so the blade lay against the naked skin on her stomach. He begun drawing circles on her skin movin up and down and sending shivers down her spine.

”Oh I could make you scream if I wanted to, just not in the way you'd think”

Arya swallowed hard. They stayed like that for a while, her behind pressed against his groin and the sword inside her shirt when he all of a sudden pushed her to the ground and threw the sword next to her.

”We leave within an hour” he said before turning around and leaving her on the ground trying to catch her breath.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is pretty short but it's only the first chapter. Hope you liked it!


End file.
